


Tell Me Where It Hurts

by A_Eelif



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell never does anything the way it should be done. If he did that then he just wouldn't be Grell Sutcliff. Grell's care free attitude and frivolous activities are enough to make William T. Spears more than a little angry. Can Will have a calm talk with Grell about what it means to actually work or will things get out of hand? WillXGrell yaoi</p>
<p>Inspired by the song "Tell Me Where It Hurts" by Garbage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Where It Hurts

I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Bulter nor do I own the characters or settings. I also do not own the song "Tell Me Where It Hurts" by the band Garbage.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Grell makes his way to William's office at a slower pace than he usually walked on a normal basis. He knew he was in trouble because that was the only time Will ever called him to the office. He finally makes it to his destination and just stands outside the large wooden doors attempting to pinpoint the exact discretion he'd be scolded for this time. He'd broken so many rules in just the past week that it was impossible to know what Will could be mad about. The red reaper lets out an indifferent sigh and shrugs. This certainly wasn't the first time he'd been lectured by Will and it definitely wouldn't be the last time. He finally places his hands on the door handles and thrusts the doors open making a big show of strutting into the office with his jacket flowing behind him, "Will, I've arrived, darling!"

He flips his scarlet locks behind his shoulder as his heels click against the floor every step of the way toward Will's desk. The brunet looks up when he hears the distracting voice of Grell Sutcliff making his over the top entrance. The flamboyant shinigami catches his superior's eyes just as he flattens his palms down on the surface of the brunet's desk, "I never thought you'd want to rendezvous right in the middle of the work day, but I'm game if you are, my sweet Will."

William's face never loses any of its seriousness as he continues to stare at his eccentric colleague. He lets out a frustrated sigh as he uses his ever handy death scythe to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "You were supposed to report here over two hours ago, Grell Sutcliff."

The crimson clad shinigami's smile spreads impossibly wider across his face as he straightens up, immediately turning around and plopping his butt down on Will's desk top. He turns his head to look over his shoulder at his brunet boss, "I didn't realize you were so desperate for my 'company', Will. We can start anytime you're ready, love."

"Then I'll get right to the point." He brushes several long strands of vermillion hair off the papers he'd been working on before the troublemaker had made his grand entrance, "It has been two weeks since you haphazardly completed your assignment, but I've yet to see a single scrap of paper even remotely resembling a report."

Grell's wide smiles falls into a frown as a bored expression takes over his features, "But, Will, I did the field work and reaped the soul. I even filed the cinematic records in the right place, but paper work is so boring and all that concentration will give me wrinkles and a lady just cannot look glamorous with wrinkles."

William drums his fingers on the desk throughout Grell's little sermon about wrinkles and lets out an annoyed growl, "Enough."

"Hm?" His red eyebrows lift in question at Will's mumbled words, "What was that, darling?"

The bespectacled brunet abruptly rises to his feet and slams his palms down on the top of the desk scattering a few pieces of paper to the floor, "I said enough!"

The ruby haired reaper flinches from the usually composed man's sudden outburst, "Will…"

"Why can't you just be serious for once?! I really didn't think that the tasks assigned to you were really so difficult for a senior shinigami such as yourself!" He angrily adjusts his glasses with his scythe several times as he continues to rant, "This is a job not a day at the spa! It isn't supposed to be fun, but you don't seem to see it that way." The fury in his green eyes intensifies with every yelled word, "You prance in here anytime you please claiming you had to get your make-up perfect before coming to work and when you finally arrive you stroll around gossiping like a school girl and when I send you out on a field mission that you could easily complete in the snap of a finger it takes you far longer than it should because instead of doing your job you're too preoccupied with following around and flirting with that damn, accursed demon!"

Grell slowly slides from his perch on Will's desktop to stand nervously in front of the desk, "Is that what this is about, Will?"

The brunet reaper takes in a shaky breath feeling suddenly ashamed of his outburst, "This isn't about anything except for your lack of paperwork and seriousness in the office."

"Seriousness, huh?" A hurt expression takes over the vermillion colored reaper's features, "You didn't seem to want me to be serious at the office Christmas party when you were begging me to make you cum while I blew you in the coat closet!"

William lowers his gaze to the desktop feeling even more ashamed than before, "Grell, this is not the time and definitely not the place to discuss this."

"Then when should we discuss it?!" His hurt expression changes to one of anger as his voice rises, "The only time you ever ask to see me is when I'm in trouble or if you want to get off! Does yelling at me turn you on, Will?! Does it?!"

The dark haired shinigami finally meets his colleague's furious gaze as he lifts his eyes from the desktop, "Stop it! Whatever intimate activities we may partake in have nothing to do with your performance at work."

"Fine." Grell shrugs his shoulders indifferently at Will's refusal to discuss the sexual act performed on him in the coat closet, "If you want me to be serious then I will be as damned serious as you want." He puts his hands on his hips and holds his head up high as he continues to address his boss, "Have you ever thought that maybe I slack off on purpose? Maybe, I want to get in trouble…have you ever thought of that?"

Will's green eyes shine with confusion at Grell's odd words, "Why would you want to be in trouble?"

A sad frown takes over the redhead's features, "Because, when I'm in trouble you call me to your office and it's the only time you actually look at me and talk to me." He turns his back to the brunet not wanting Will to see his face, "It's the only time you're ever concerned about what I'm doing." When William doesn't respond, the eccentric reaper continues speaking, "Besides, even if I did all my work perfectly and turned everything in on time you'd still be mad at me because you're jealous of the time I spend with Sebas-chan."

The bespectacled brunet bristles at the mention of Sebastian, but due to Grell being turned in the opposite direction, he misses the display, "Jealous? That's just…"

"Don't say it's ridiculous, Will. If I have to be serious then I want you to be honest." Grell swallows audibly trying to stop the tears threatening to fall from his green eyes, "I wish that you would tell me what you really want. I'm always trying to guess and you're always so cold to everyone…especially me." The tears finally fall and streak down the crimson shinigami's face, "Do you even care about me, Will or were you just so drunk and horny that you used me to make yourself feel better? I can deal with being used if it's you, but I'd just love to know what I did to make you so angry." His voice is trembling with his sobs at this point, but he never stops speaking, "Tell me where I've hurt you, Will? Tell me where it hurts and I'll do whatever it takes to make it better!"

A wave of guilt washes over the brunet shinigami as he listens to Grell's sobs and watches his red clad shoulders heave, "Don't do this, Grell. Please, don't cry." He takes in a deep breath of frustration when the crying becomes louder, "Grell, please…it'll smear your make-up you worked so hard to get perfect."

The distraught Soul Reaper lets out a small sniffle and tries to wipe the wetness from his cheeks, but more tears continue to fall keeping them damp despite his wiping them, "Since when do you care about my make-up?"

"I don't." William makes his way around the desk and begins walking toward his sanguine toned co-worker, "I think you look just as beautiful without it, but it's important to you therefore making it important to me."

Grell gasps at Will's words, but remains turned away from his superior as silent tears continue to stream down his face, "You don't mean that, Will. You've never cared about my looks." He wipes his dripping nose with the back of his gloved hand and sniffles again, "All you care about is work."

The dark haired man lets out a remorseful sigh and places what he hopes is a comforting hand on the fiery haired shinigami's shoulder, "I mean every word of it, but even if I didn't there are other reasons not to cry."

"Like what?" The red reaper's heart speeds up at the small touch of Will's hand on his shoulder, but he refuses to turn around and witness the disapproving look he knows the brunet has to be wearing.

Will makes the redhead's pulse quicken even more as he softly squeezes Grell's trembling shoulder, "A lady should never allow a man to see her tears."

Grell's green eyes widen in complete shock at the man he's loved for so long say those words. He turns to finally face him with his heart pounding wildly in his chest, "Will, do you m…"

His words are cut short as the brunet reaper's lips seal tightly against his own making the scarlet haired shinigami let out a surprised squeak before closing his eyes and melting into the kiss. He and Will had fooled around on many occasions, but they had never actually had sex and Will had never, ever kissed him. Grell feels Will's fingers slip through his silky, ruby strands to rest his warm hand on the back of his subordinate's head to pull his trembling lips closer to his own. The effeminate reaper then feels the brunet's insistent tongue glide across his lips. Grell happily opens his mouth to allow Will's tongue to enter and explore all of his friend's hot mouth being wary of the sharp teeth so close to his tongue. The dark haired reaper feels Grell's tongue slide against his own as well as feel the redhead's quivering fingers on his chest desperately gripping the fabric there.

Their lips separate, but Grell's grip on Will's shirt front doesn't loosen and their eyes lock in a loving stare. The tension between the two reapers builds in the silence after the kiss until the brunet speaks breaking the spell of the kiss, "I never meant to hurt you or make you cry when I called you here today. I just want you to act like the competent reaper I know you can be. The younger generation looks up to you and me. I want them to have a good example to reference instead of coming to my office and bothering me with their foolish questions."

When the crimson clad shinigami continues to look like a kicked puppy, Will lets out a frustrated sigh determined to make Grell feel better, "I never realized our casual 'encounters' hurt you so much. I thought the way I felt about you was one-sided."

"One-sided?" Grell breaks his unusual mutism to question Will's words, "Y-you care about me? Well, I mean I know you care about me, but I didn't know you cared about me that way."

The brunet shifts his gaze away from Grell's eyes to look down at the gloved hands still gripping his shirt front, "What happened at the Christmas party wasn't my intention when I asked to see you in private." He takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out before continuing his confession, "I wanted to tell you how I truly felt about you, but I don't drink much making me, as Ronald Knox would put it, a light weight." He brings his gaze back up to connect with Grell's beautifully curious eyes, "Needless to say, I drank too much due to my nervousness that you would reject me and I ended up drunk and horny resulting in what happened between us in the coat closet." He frowns thinking about the botched confession, "I feel truly ashamed of myself."

The redhead slowly digests William's words and finally wets his dry lips before responding, "What would ever make you think I would reject you, Will?"

William lets out a nervous sigh as he grabs his subordinate's hands, still gripping his shirt front, and holds them tenderly in his own hands, "You asked me where it hurt and the way you follow around and flirt with other men giving them cute nicknames hurts my pride and my heart. It's the same reason why I thought you would reject me."

Grell's cherry red eyebrows scrunch together in confusion at his love's words, "But, I flirt with you and give you nicknames too. I don't understand, Will."

"That's just it, Grell. I thought I was just like everyone else in your little game. I thought you were just flirting with me because that's what you did." He squeezes his fellow reaper's hands a little tighter, "I want to be the only one and maybe that's selfish, but that's what I want."

The flamboyant man's eyes flare at the most honest words he's ever heard the other speak, "Oh Will, I only love you. It's always been you." He pulls his hands from the brunet's desperate grasp and flings his arms around Will's neck in a tight embrace burying his face in the crook of his neck, "Ever since our first reaping together I knew I loved you more than anyone and that's the truth." Grell inhales deeply taking in the scent of Will's cologne. He smiles against his superior's neck when he feels Will's arms wrap securely around his body returning the embrace, "All those other people I flirt with, especially Sebas-chan, they don't love me. Hell, they can barely even tolerate me. I can tell by the way they look at me that they don't love me, but you do and that's all that matters to me, Will."

He releases his hold on the dark haired shinigami and finally smiles showing all his razor sharp teeth, "To tell you the truth, Will, as long as you love me all those other people, demons, and whatnot can go straight to hell."

Will returns Grell's smile with a rare but genuine smile of his own, "I'm glad to hear it."

The ruby haired reaper closes his eyes and gently presses his lips to the smiling ones in front of him. The kiss is a chaste one when it begins, but soon turns heated as their tongues clash together and hands begin to roam, mapping the other's body through their clothes. The kiss only ends when William feels Grell's eager hand caress his package through his suit pants causing the brunet to moan. He grabs the wrist belonging to the bold hand to stop the pleasurable but inappropriate touch, "Stop, Grell. We shouldn't."

"Why not, darling?" He nuzzles his boss's neck with his nose and places soft kisses there as well, "Little Will is telling me otherwise."

Will's cheeks turn almost the exact shade of red as Grell's fiery locks at that comment, but he clears his throat to give a reason why they shouldn't, "We are in my office and someone could barge in here at any moment."

A sly smile springs to the red reaper's face, "Is that all, Will?" He shakes his head at the brunet's willingness to give up so easily as he walks back to the desk to retrieve William's death scythe that he'd actually left behind when he had been trying to comfort Grell. The redhead grips the shaft of the weapon and gives it a suggestive looking stroke making Will shudder slightly, "Just look at the time, darling. I believe it's your lunch break." He slides his hand down the metal shaft to the trigger in the middle making the rod extend until the clippers reach the door to Will's office, "Just lock the door and let everyone think you're out to lunch." He flicks his wrist locking the door with a loud click.

Grell barely has time to retract the death scythe and place it back on the desk before William joins him grabbing the back of his scarlet head smashing their lips together fiercely. The two senior reaper's pull at each other's clothes, but only succeed in loosening them. Just as the brunet manages to loosen Grell's neck tie he finds himself being forcefully seated in one of the chairs situated in front of his desk. He feels Grell's warmth leave him and he's left only holding the striped neck tie.

The vermillion hued shinigami take in a deep breath filling his lungs after the long kiss, "Oh, how naughty you are, Will. Who knew you wanted to be the one to smear my make-up?" The dark haired man attempts to stand up, but Grell holds out his hand motioning for him to stay seated, "Just calm down, darling. We'll get to the good stuff in due time, but right now I want you to watch me undress."

William licks his lips and nods as he begins loosening his own tie. Grell smiles at his love's acceptance and takes his gloves off first revealing his long, slim fingers with perfectly manicured, red nails on the tips. The redhead lets the red jacket fall to the floor and then begins slowly unbuttoning his vest and lets it fall from his shoulders to join the red jacket on the floor. He repeats his actions with the white shirt underneath the vest.

The brunet's green eyes travel along the smooth planes of Grell's pale chest and when his gaze travels back up to the redhead's face he notices a very rare self-conscious expression resting there, "Keep going, Grell. You're more beautiful than any woman. I want to see the rest."

"Do you think that maybe I could see you too, Will?" His heart pounds against his ribs as he waits for his superior to reply. His self-consciousness fades as a smile forms on his face when William removes his own gloves, suit jacket, and white shirt and throws them to the office floor.

"Is that better?" Grell nods making William smile, "Then please continue."

Grell's manicured, red nails quickly unbuckle the belt holding his pants in place. The crimson colored shinigami pulls the belt through the loops and slings the strap of leather across the room. He then notices William doing the same thing and becomes more confident in showing Will the body he was never quite comfortable living in. Grell unbuttons his pants and watches as his soon to be lover does the same with his own pants button. The redhead drops his black pants to the floor and steps out of them, but when he looks back at Will his green eyes are fixed on Grell's almost naked form, "Is something wrong, darling?"

The brunet reaper pulls his gaze away from the lean, half-naked body in front of him and looks at the nervous face completing the perfect creature known as Grell Sutcliff. William shakes his head to calm the strained expression on the redhead's face, "No, it's just…do you always wear…red lace panties?"

The redhead smiles at Will's question as he stands in front of his superior wearing only his glasses, high heeled boots, and the red lace panties in question, "Of course, I always wear red panties to work, but they aren't always lace. Do you not like them, darling?"

"I love them, but I'm more interested in what's underneath the panties." The brunet kicks off his shoes and begins slipping his own pants off when he notices the conflicted expression on Grell's face. He stops undressing and gives his subordinate a concerned look, "Did I say something wrong, Grell?"

"No." He shakes his head making a few red strands fall in front of his face, "It's just…well, how could you be interested in my body? It's not curvy like a woman's body. How could you possibly be attracted to it?" He crosses his arms over his chest as if to cover himself from William's eyes, "I'm too flat up top and not flat enough down there. I'm just not shaped right."

William frowns at Grell's degrading self description. He knew his fellow reaper had always thought of himself as a woman, but he didn't know that Grell was so unhappy with his appearance. The redhead was obviously skilled at putting up a cheerful front, "That doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you're a man or a woman." He gives Grell an understanding smile making the self-conscious man uncross his arms, "As long as it's you inside that body then I will always think you're beautiful."

"Really, Will? Do you mean that?" His green eyes begin to brighten and come back to life with Will's complementary words.

William nods, "Would I be here with you getting ready to do what we're about to do if I didn't mean it?" He looks up and down Grell's scantily clad body once more before speaking again, "Now, let me see the rest."

A smile returns to Grell's face as he bends down to untie his boots, but the brunet stops him by calling out his name, "What's the matter, Will?"

"Take the panties off, but leave the boots on. I think they're sexy."

The redhead stands upright again and hooks nervous thumbs into the elastic sides of the lace panties, "I never imagined you'd be so naughty, my sweet William."

At long last, the crimson reaper finally pulls the panties down his legs and steps out of them leaving them in a heap behind him. William's green eyes travel to the redhead's half-hard cock and he smiles as Grell begins making his way to the chair his superior is seated in. His heels click loudly on the hard floor until he stops in front of his soon to be lover. The brunet swallows loudly when he feels Grell's hands rest on his still clothed thighs. The red tipped fingers grip the suit pants tightly and quickly pull them from William's seated form. He discards the pants somewhere behind him as his eyes widen, "What a bad boy you are, William, coming to work wearing no underwear."

The brunet's eyes meet Grell's with a perverted gleam shining in them, "Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no…it's not a problem. In fact, it makes things easier." He smiles once again showing all his pointy teeth as he joins Will in the chair by straddling his lap.

William lets out a low groan as their cocks rub together and Grell brings his lips down to kiss and lick at the brunet's neck, "Mmm, Gr-Grell…my lunch break doesn't last…(moan) all afternoon."

The redhead raises his head removing his lips from his lover's neck and grabs Will's wrist in his warm hand, "I think you're just impatient, darling." He lifts the brunet's fingers to his mouth and slowly caresses William's index finger with his tongue before taking the finger into the hot cavern of his mouth where he sucks on the digit in a lewd manner. He can feel Will's cock enlarge and become harder as he takes the middle finger into his mouth as well. The redheaded shinigami moans and groans around the fingers in his mouth making the brunet become even more aroused.

"Grell, I…" His words are cut short and replaced with a pleasured groan as Grell grinds his own hardening cock down against his lover's rock hard erection. The scarlet haired reaper lets out an equally blissful sound as he slides his mouth up and down three of Will's fingers, "Th-that's enough, Grell."

He pulls his finger from Grell's mouth and the two men kiss softly as the redhead lifts his ass from Will's lap by placing his hands on the brunet's shoulders. When the kiss ends, they stare into each other's eyes knowing what they're about to do will change their relationship forever, "Be gentle with me, Will. I'm a delicate lady after all…but don't be too gentle."

Grell gives him a wink and feels the first finger enter his body. He closes his eyes and lets out a shuddering breath as Will's index finger probes deeper into his body. William slides the first finger in all the way to the last knuckle feeling his lover's tight walls clench and unclench around the intrusion. When Grell's body relaxes, he pulls his index finger out until only the fingertip remains inside before pushing back inside the squeezing heat. He does this a few more times and finally adds a second finger making the redhead groan from the added girth. William kisses any piece of skin he can reach from their position as he spreads his fingers inside the snug passage. When the brunet feels his lover push down on the fingers inside him, he quickly adds a third and final finger.

Between Grell's downward motions and Will's steady thrusts, the redhead lets out an ecstatic moan as he feels his sweet spot being prodded, "Will, please…(moan) I want it…I-I need it."

William pulls his fingers from the red reaper's twitching hole making the said reaper whine even though it's what he asked for, "Are you sure this is what you want, Grell?"

"I've never wanted anything more than I want you." William nods and a shiver races up his spine when he feels the head of his cock brush against the heated skin of his lover's entrance, "I only love you, Will."

William places his hands on Grell's slim hips to help guide the redhead down his shaft. When the head of the brunet's cock breaches the tight ring of muscles a hiss escapes Grell's lips and his red fingernails break the skin of Will's shoulder, but the ruby haired man continues to take more of his lover's length into his body until the brunet is fully seated within him.

Once William quells the urge to cum so soon from the wonderful heat pulsing around him so tightly, he looks at Grell's face and notices the redhead's eyes squeezed shut and feels his hands trembling on his bare shoulders, "Are you alright, Grell?"

His green eyes open slowly and he gives the worried shinigami a reassuring smile, "This isn't my first rodeo, but you're a lot bigger than most." Before the brunet can respond to Grell's little quip, the flashy reaper lifts his ass up until only the head of his lover's cock remains buried in his quivering hole, "Don't worry, darling, I can handle it and trust me, I can ride you like a jockey on a champion horse." He gives William another wink as he plunges back down his thick cock causing them both to cry out their pleasure.

Grell lifts himself up and slides back down experimentally a few times using William's shoulders for leverage, but soon becomes accustomed to the full feeling of his lover's cock resting inside the tight confines of his body and begins bouncing up and down the brunet's length at a faster pace, "Oh, Will…(gasp) we should've done this…(moan) sooner! Y-you feel so…(sigh) so good inside me!"

The brown haired reaper lets out several sighs and moans of contentment as he grips the redhead's hips tighter, relishing the feeling of his lover's slick, heated walls bringing him pleasure by building up such glorious friction. He feels the crimson strands of his partner's hair slide along his bare skin tickling him as the metal rivets of Grell's boots dig into the flesh of his thighs in an odd mix of pain and pleasure, "Faster…(groan) f-faster, Grell!"

Grell complies with the request and picks up the pace as he rides his lover faster and harder moaning out William's name each time he plunges down the throbbing shaft. Will closes his eyes as his hands slide from Grell's sweaty hips to cup the round cheeks of his ass gripping the mounds of flesh hard as he bucks his hips up into the fluttering hole of his red haired lover effectively nailing said redhead's sweet spot causing Grell to cry out in bliss, "Ah! Right there, Will! (gasp) Again, Will…(moan) p-please!"

The brunet continues pounding into his lover's sweet spot feeling his release approaching faster with each mewling gasp or sigh the redhead made. He knew Grell was close too by the copious amount of pre-cum dribbling down his stiff cock. He feels his lover slow down only slightly to grab his own member from between their damp bodies to vigorously pump himself in time with his bouncing on William's swelling cock. Will lets out a shaky moan as he feels his control slipping, "Grell, I…(groan) I'm so…close!"

"Yes, Will…I'm…(moan) I'm cumming!" The words of warning barely leave Grell's mouth as he releases between their bodies painting their skin with his lust, "Cum…cum inside me, Will!"

William's grip tightens on the firm flesh of the redhead's ass as his body stiffens and he cums deep inside the convulsing passage as it squeezes every last drop of his orgasm from his body. Grell's name falls from his lips with a groan as he releases one last weak spurt into his lover.

Grell's forehead rests on Will's shoulder as they both try to catch their breath. The brunet recovers first and whispers into the scarlet reaper's ear, "Do you really think it was wise for me to cum inside you when you have to go back to work for the rest of the afternoon?"

An unconcerned giggle can be heard coming from the redheaded man, "My jacket will cover up any messes, darling."

The men are silent for a moment soaking in the sex afterglow until Grell lifts his head from Will's shoulder and breaks the quiet of the office, "I'm still going to flirt with other people because that's just who I am, but I really do only love you, Will. That's the truth and you just have to believe me."

He looks at the pleading sparkle in Grell's eyes and he can't stop the smile spreading on his face, "I know that, Grell. I suppose flirting isn't so bad as long as I'm the only one who gets to see you this way…looking so completely undone." He runs his fingers through Grell's red locks and the effeminate reaper leans into the touch.

"Even if I flirt with S…"

"Don't say his name." A possessive gleam shines in Will's green eyes behind his glasses, "But, I suppose that's alright too as long as I don't know about it."

A huge smile appears on Grell's face as he wraps his arms around William's neck and lets out a high pitched excited squeal, "I love you so much, William!"

The redhead begins kissing his lover's jaw line and slides his mouth down to the brunet's throat as he pinches one of William's nipples between his forefinger and thumb. As much as Will enjoys the treatment, he places his hands on Grell's shoulders and pushes his mouth away from his skin, "Grell, as much as I would love to go again, I'm afraid we can't."

The obviously still horny shinigami pouts as his hand falls away from the brunet's nipple, "But, Will, why? I wanna!"

"Just look at the time. My lunch break ended twenty minutes ago." He leans in and kisses Grell's pouting lips softly, "But, I wouldn't mind you making a house call say around seven."

A pleased grin replaces the pout at Will's words of invitation, "Really?! I would love to, Will!"

"Then I had better get my work done and so should you." He helps the redhead exit his lap and the two reapers begin redressing.

Once they're both decent again, Grell makes his way to the door, "Oh, by the way, I finished my paperwork hours ago, but when you throw your authority in my face it gets me hot." He smirks at the shocked look on William's face, "I'll send those papers by someone later and I'll be at your place at seven." He blows his lover a kiss and leaves the office closing the door behind him.

William shakes his head a few times not quite sure what he may have gotten himself into. He begins walking to his desk when he spots something red lying on the floor. He smiles when he realizes it's Grell's red lace panties. He picks the lacy underwear up and walks to his desk where he sits down. He opens a desk drawer and places the panties inside, "That's one pair he won't be wearing to work anymore."

A few hours later, William hears a knock on the office door, "Come in."

The door opens to reveal the blond and black haired Ronald Knox carrying a large stack of papers, "Sup, Spears? I'm just bringing by Grell senpai's reports."

"Thank you, Ronald Knox. Just put them on my desk." He continues writing his own reports and signing papers.

Ronald places the stack of papers on the desk and leans over propping himself on his elbows, "You know, boss…just cause the door is locked it doesn't mean the walls are sound proof."

The brunet's eyes rise from the paper he's writing on to meet with the younger man's gaze, "You should learn to show some respect for your elders. Now, get back to work, Ronald Knox."

"Fine." Ronald stands upright and backs away from his boss's desk, "Obviously, getting laid didn't make you any less uptight."

William looks up with anger apparent on his face, "Get back to work…NOW."

The young reaper wastes no time leaving the office and as soon as the door closes behind the young man, the brunet looks at the clock and cringes. It was entirely too long until seven o'clock rolled around.

The End.

Started: 10/21/2012

Finished: 11/12/2012

**Author's Note:**

> Tell Me Where It Hurts Lyrics:
> 
> What is my day going to look like?
> 
> What will my tomorrow bring me?
> 
> If I had x-ray eyes, I could see inside
> 
> I wouldn't have to predict the future
> 
> I wish that you would do some talking
> 
> How else am I to know what you're thinking?
> 
> If only people would say what it really was
> 
> What it really was, what it really was that they wanted
> 
> Chorus:
> 
> Tell me where it hurts and to hell with everybody else
> 
> All I care about is you and that's the truth
> 
> They don't love me, I can tell
> 
> But you do, so they can go to hell
> 
> Did they ever give you a reason
> 
> To believe in something different?
> 
> If you're looking for love, for what it's worth
> 
> I've plenty of it lying around here somewhere
> 
> If you're looking for disappointment
> 
> You can find it around any corner in the middle of the night I hold onto you tight
> 
> So both of us can feel protected
> 
> Chorus:
> 
> Tell me where it hurts and to hell with everybody else
> 
> All I care about is you and that's the truth
> 
> They don't love me, yeah, I can tell
> 
> But you do, so they can go to hell
> 
> I've been loved but I didn't know how to feel it
> 
> And I've been adored but I don't know if I ever believed it
> 
> I've been loved my whole life but I didn't know how to take it
> 
> Until you
> 
> Chorus:
> 
> So tell me where it hurts, to hell with everybody else
> 
> All I care about is you and that's the truth
> 
> They don't love me, yeah, I can tell
> 
> But you do, so they can go to hell
> 
> But you do, so they can go to hell
> 
> Tell me where it hurts
> 
> Tell me where it hurts
> 
> Tell me where it hurts, now

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Air Between Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045301) by [little_miss_shinigami (rosexwald)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexwald/pseuds/little_miss_shinigami)




End file.
